


Shut up, Winchester!

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddle Toxic, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jeaolusy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: Sam is really jealous with his big bro...





	Shut up, Winchester!

Title: Shut up, Winchester!  
Rating: Orange  
Genre: Slash  
Warning: incest, accidental voyeurism, jealousy  
Couple: Incest  
Characters: Dean, Sam, new character (but only nominated)

"Dean ..."  
"What's up? I'm busy ..."  
Sam glanced at his brother who was fumbling with his cell phone, with a smirk on his face.  
"Of course not. You're messing with that Candy"  
"Aline, she left me only her number, come on"  
Not even half an hour before, they had entered an abnormal diner having breakfast, when a bored, rather pretty maid had immediately pointed at Dean and almost ignored Sam.  
The girl had done nothing but throw glances, languid smiles ... in an invitation too explicit and in all this, Dean (damn idiot!) Had enjoyed it, leaving Sam to endure the thing stoically, without pulling a kick in his shins to his brother and incinerate that little bitch.  
"Dee"  
Suddenly, Dean felt a shiver run down his spine: Sam's lips brushing his throat and his hand clawing at his thigh.  
"Sammy that ..."  
His protests were systematically ignored, Sam's kisses continued undaunted becoming a little aggressive, leaving red marks on the skin.  
"Sam ... please ..."  
But he ignored it and continued to torture him.  
He slid his hand still to his thigh and with his fingertips firmly stroked the inside of his brother's thigh, making him slip away in surprise.  
Those damn caresses would soon send him to hell.  
"You're doing badly to me and now I'm going to make you pay, baby," Sam murmured with a wicked grin.  
"Uh ... you're jealous, Sammy" laughed Dean, who had cheeks of a reddish color.  
"You won, but now you're ... shut up!"  
Dean felt his younger brother's mouth covering his in a possessive kiss.

... most likely, the two Winchesters had even noticed, too busy kissing in the car, that a certain waitress by the name of Aline, who had just left the restaurant, was staring at them with an astonished air.


End file.
